


Drinking, Dancing, and Doing It

by FilmInMySoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Drinking, M/M, Morning After, Sexual Content, i'm not good with smut, porn with some plot thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panry prompt I got on my Tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com<br/>(First smut I've put out for the public so please bare with me.)<br/>This is the order of events.<br/>drunk > sex > morning > realization > acceptance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking, Dancing, and Doing It

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com  
> I hope it's alright for the first actual smut I've ever posted.  
> Enjoy.

When Henry started to open his eyes they were tacky with sleep, his head was swimming and his stomach churned uneasily. Confusion taking over every part of his body. Slowly the brunettes senses started to return to him, first sounds, a fan blowing somewhere in the corner of the room, rustling curtains and loose papers. Next was taste, his mouth tasting of stale beer and non-brushed teeth. After taste was smell, something salty and damp hung in the air. Sight came before recognition of touch.

Henry moved his eyes around the room, body still and warm in the mess of blankets he seemed to be wrapped in. Across from where he was laying, Henry spotted a desk, littered with papers and books that he couldn't recognize from as far as he was. Around the floor seemed to be clothes and shoes, also more books.

Some of the clothes Henry recognized as his own, a pair of jeans laying by a copy of To Kill a Mocking Bird, his wool jacket and plaid shirt by the door. Slowly, Henry's body began to realize exactly the situation he was in. Completely naked, shrouded in blankets, and pressed against another body.

Feeling his body freeze up, Henry threw his eyes around the room faster, trying to place where exactly he was. A familiar green shirt with brown hood was close to the edge of the bed and it was both reassuring and a little terrifying. It was Peter's hood, this was Peter's room, Henry was on Peter's bed, rephrasing that, naked on Peter's bed, presumably with Peter's naked body pressed against his back and his arms wrapped around Henry's sheet trapped body.

Henry's feeling of confusion was slowly dipping into a more panicked version, racking his brain for the memories that seemed to be foggy. It was more than clear what happened, given the only slight soreness from his rear. But Henry desperately wanted to remember what happened. A chunk of his life had just slipped away in a blur of alcohol and he needed to remember exactly what happened with him and Peter.

Casting his eyes back to his jacket which lay closest to the door he focused, willed himself to think about what had happened. To start from the beginning, and it was working memories slowly slipping into a fuzzy place.

\---flash back---

Henry arrived to the party a little late but still excited that he'd even made it, his homework was done and Wendy had all but pushed him to get something aside from pajamas on. He also knew that Peter would be waiting for him eventually. His best friend always had a way of showing up and the dorm corridor that the party was raging in was also only two floors below where Peter's room was. So there Henry was, already being escorted by his fashionably dressed female companion towards a table with alcohol and Henry hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy a nice buzz every now and than, but he was raised by a cop and knew that in a more lively setting drinking could get out of hand. But he was too late as Wendy was pushing a red solo cup into his hand and giving him and expectant look.

Since the start of the year Wendy had made it her solemn duty to get Henry into some kind of fun based trouble at least twice a month. This would be number two, the first was breaking into a pool to go swimming and have to avoid getting caught by a pair of neighborhood cops. He, Wendy, Felix, Tootles, Tink, and Peter had ended up in a part a good half mile away, soaking wet and laughing till they were out of breath.

Looking back down to the cup in his hands Henry shrugged, he knew that his friends were spread among the crowd and would ensure that nothing terrible happened to him. Lifting the alcohol to his lips Henry registered the sharp smell before trying to down the whole thing in one go.

Instead of it all going smooth the taste was so sharp and the burn so strong that he ended up drinking a third of the liquid before coughing and spitting the rest back up into his cup. Wendy watched on and giggled at the small spectacle that Henry had made of himself. Henry simply glared without mirth, knowing she had probably not meant to give him something so strong.

Thirty minutes later Henry was happily tipsy and twirling with Wendy on the dance floor, the two not truly caring if they looked foolish. Feeling thirsty once more Henry was headed back to the alcohol table and chugging down another solo cup, the burn having become more pleasant with the two other drinks he had before this.

Henry was well on his way to being drunk by the time that Peter had finally made an appearance and the giggly brunette simply walked up to him and grabbed his wrist to pull him along through the crowd to the dance floor. Peter went easily as Henry knew he would. The blonde loved fun and dancing and music. He also knew that a slightly drunk Henry liked to dance. Though he was sluggish and giddy on the alcohol he had already consumed, Henry still knew his surroundings and whom he was with, he also knew that he'd have a hell of a headache in the morning and shouldn't drink any more. Peter knew it too and would made sure the younger boy stuck to water. They both knew that Henry would remain giggly and happily drunk till he fell asleep.

Peter too had drank some, not as much as Henry, and his tolerance was much higher than the younger boys was so Peter was simply pleasantly buzzed and feeling lighter. They danced together for what felt like ages, slowly getting closer and closer together until there was barely any space between them, chests touching, Peter's hands around Henry's slim waist and Henry's arms flung around Peter's neck, pulling the older, taller boy closer. The techno music, thick base, and alcohol fueled their movements, slow and lingering, the other bodies swaying and jumping around the two made them only cling closer, press more firmly.

Though Henry was quite drunk by this point in the night he also had enough wits about him to know what was going on. He also knew that the alcohol was giving him liquid courage and lowering his inhibitions as he used the leverage he had around Peter's neck to draw him into a messy and heated kiss. There was only a jarring moment of clarity, a stinging drop of complete and total doubt that made Henry's head clear for a moment, until Peter was pressing back into the kiss. Henry's head seemed to glaze over again.

Soon enough they were stumbling out of the corridor where the party was being held and into the stairwell, both of them tangled in each other as they tried to get to Peter's room without losing anything. By the second set of stairs Peter firmly had Henry against the wall, thigh between the younger boys legs pressing and rubbing at the growing tent in his pants. As Henry's head was tipped to the side, throat exposed while he groaned in pleasure to the attention Peter was giving to his lower region the elvish blonde used the newly exposed skin to his advantage and nipped at the flesh, sucking hickeys all over Henry's throat. Lapping over the dark marks, Peter knew they would be darker in the morning. This made him smile slightly before Henry was tugging at him, making his impatience known to the other.

Together they somehow made it Peter's room without breaking anything or being caught. Peter got his key, unlocked the door, and closed it faster than he had ever done before. Once inside he was pressing Henry up against it and sliding his hands all over Henry's, pushing and tugging at the clothes he was still wearing. Slowly the pushing and tugging turned into stripping and Henry's jacket and shirt were in a small pool of clothe near the door, Peter's shirt/hood also discarded of.

When the two reached the bed there was only a small moment of hesitation before Peter was pressing his hands against Henry's chest, following him down on the bed, straddling the brunette's hips, grinding down, their erections brushing against one another through denim traps. Give one last push of his hips Peter stood, pushing Henry on the shoulder lightly in a sign to lay back against the bed to here where his legs dangled off the side. Slowly and as sensually as he could Peter rib himself of his jeans and boxers in one go, erections finally free from it's fabric prison.

Peter threw a glance to Henry and smirked lightly when he noted that the boy's eyes were on his newly exposed skin, hand on his crotch, bottom lip sucked into his mouth to muffle his noises. Peter tutted, spreading Henry's legs kneeling between them. Reaching up Peter removed Henry's hands from his clothes groin. Once again Peter hesitated and there was a small groan falling from Henry's mouth as he obediently let his hands fall to his sides. Peter caught the younger boys eyes. “Do you want this?” He asked, his voice completely sober. Henry nodded, pushing his hips up in an eager manner but Peter stopped them with a firm hand. “Tell me you want this.” This wasn't a kink to Peter, he wanted to hear vocal consent, they had both been drinking and Peter needed to know that this was what Henry wanted.

“Yes. I want this.” Henry said, his brown eyes blown black, his lips kissed red and slick, his skin had a nice pink flush and a thin sheen of sweat. It all made Peter even more aroused. Peter nodded. His trademark smirk appearing once more on his face before his hands were at Henry's button and fly, quickly ridding him of his pants and underwear. Henry made a gasp as he cock was exposed to the slowly heating air and no longer confined by his jeans. Before he could urge Peter to continue touching him a wet heat was suddenly around his erection. Peter had completely swallowed him down, one arm slung over his pelvis so that Henry couldn't buck up into his mouth, his other hand was at the base of Henry's cock, making sure that he didn't accidentally choke himself. 

The sound that escaped Henry's mouth was something Peter would have paid to hear, he also wish he could have seen the reaction better. Henry had arched up violently, mouth parting in a blissed “O” shape, his hands flying to Peter's already unruly hair, not sure if he was trying to get Peter to move or keep him from moving so that he could get adjusted to the overwhelming feeling. Peter moaned lightly at the hands in his hair, earning a slight tug as the noise sent vibrations against Henry's member. Slowly Peter began to suck, rolling his tongue around the salty and soft skin that was in his mouth, causing more soft noises to fall from Henry's chewed lips.

As Henry's grip softened on Peter's hair he began to bob his head, letting his tongue drag over the top of Henry's penis, flicking it lightly at the slit, tasting the salty pre-cum that had started to leak. Henry was shaking slightly, his stomach filling with heat and his breath becoming more and more erratic as Peter continued his sucking and licking at Henry's cock. Peter could tell the moment that Henry was getting close, the hand that had been holding the base of Henry's erection having moved to cupping his balls, which were tightening closer to his body. Henry was also giving vocal clues, his moans becoming shorter, Peter's name forcing it's way out with each syllable. Peter drew his mouth away with a filthy pop. His hands leaving the groaning boy.

Henry made a noise that was something akin to disappointment which made Peter chuckle lightly whispering hushed words of “don't worry,” and “soon love.” While he was rummaging around his bedside table he instructed Henry to turn and face the headboard on his hands and knees. Henry complied without word, his body still a little shaky from what Peter's mouth had just done to him.

Peter made a small “aha” noise as he located his small bottle of lube and a condom. Looking at the boy who was waiting for him on the bed Peter made a small whining noise, he'd wanted this for a while, and if Henry's responses were anything to go by he wanted it just as much. However Peter still needed to check. He wanted to be sure. Slipping on to the bed the blonde ran a gentle hand over the curve of Henry's pale, smooth ass. The body beneath Peter's hand gave a small shiver. “Tell me you still want this.” Peter murmured, leaning over Henry slightly so that his chest was pressed again the smaller boys lower back, chin resting against one of the brunette's shoulder blade, hand still on the his ass.

“Yes, I want this, please.” Peter let out another small noise to the “please” that Henry had said, slightly desperate but completely willing. Peter nodded, leaning up off the boy so that he would be more comfortable. He knew that this wasn't Henry's first time,he'd been there for the aftermath of that. Peter was glad of this fact, he wouldn't want this to be how Henry lost his virginity, slightly intoxicated. Peter squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers before dragging his fingers gently across the boys hole. Henry let out a small gasp but help himself still.

Peter made sure that the hole was well slicked, started out slow and working Henry up to a good three fingers. Just to be sure that the boy was ready for him Peter fingered him for strictly longer than necessary. Waiting until Henry was back himself against Peter's fingers, moaning and shaking, asking Peter for more.

Peter himself was getting impatient but he knew that in this matter Henry's needs were more important than his own, it was Henry's comforts he'd be held accountable for. Henry clenched the sheets beneath his fingers, upper body shaking as he heard the sound of the condom wrapper being opened. He than heard the snapping sound of the lube being opened and closed. Henry took his bottom lip into his mouth as he felt Peter's hand on his hip, cock lining up with his slicked and stretched hole. When Peter pushed in slowly Henry felt his whole body jerk at the feel, the intense pressure of being filled up and the slight burn of the what stretch was still needed. Henry reviled in it though. He loved the feeling, mixed with his still slightly dizzy mind he closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Peter thrusting into him, coaxing erotic noises from his throat.

When Henry came it was like a storm had build up inside him, pulled out of him by Peter who left dark marks against his neck and hips, nails digging into his flesh as the blonde pressing into him shuddered and came, hips jerking and body shaking behind Henry's.

\---end of flashback---

Henry had slowly felt himself getting hard through the whole flashback of the night before. It had been unlike anything he'd experienced before, and he was more than happy that Peter had been the one to make him feel those things. But he also knew that they needed to talk about what happened and was going to happen later. So with all the will power Henry could muster he urged his half hard cock to calm down that it wasn't getting release anytime soon.

Henry felt a small movement from behind him which had him turning over. Peter was waking slowly, eyes blinking in the light that filled his green orbs. His voice was groggy but Henry was drawn into it all the same. “Morning,” Peter whispered, equally as naked as Henry, only he wasn't covered, mostly because Henry had stolen all of the sheets. Peter didn't seem to be bothered by it though, only smirk sluggishly as Henry flushed.

“Hi.” The brunette whispered, leaning into the other boy. Before he knew what was happening they were kissing, slow and deep unlike the night before which had been quick and filthy, this was calm and filled with unsaid thoughts passed between one another.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and a shouting girl with curling blonde hair was dragging a reluctant Felix into the room her voice panicked.

“Peter! Get your lousy ass up, we lost Henr-Oh.” She stopped short and started to giggle at the sight before her. Peter naked with Henry leaning above him, blankets wrapped around him completely, both obviously naked. Felix had taken the moment the Wendy had noticed them to cover his eyes and walk out of the room. Wendy smiled as Henry rolled slightly to angle his body across Peter's, just to make sure they were both covered.

“Well now I know where you both had run off to last night, thought I might have guessed sooner.” Her words had Henry flushing.

“Yes, now you know, please leave.” Peter said curtly, not seeming to be bothered in the slightest that Wendy had just seen him completely in the nude while kissing Henry. Slowly Wendy left, a smile on her lips as she close the door tightly behind her.

“Well this has been an interesting morning.” Henry only nodded at Peter's words, it sure had been. “What say we go back to sleep and deal with this all when we wake again?” Henry nodded again, all he wanted to do was drop against Peter chest and fall into a gentle, warm darkness. And that's exactly what he did.


End file.
